


Flowers

by lumesar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, and a questionable attempt at writing sexual tension, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumesar/pseuds/lumesar
Summary: In which Lucifer works at a Flower Shop, and Chloe stops by really often.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Flowers

Lucifer always marveled at how skilled Maze’s tortures were. It didn’t matter to her if she was in Hell or not -- she didn’t needed supernatural inputs to be good at that. 

Such skill had always come in handy to Lucifer, who, although had learned how to properly do so wasn’t exactly a fan of the task his father had entrusted him with. 

However, he had never thought he would end up as the target of her machinery. Never thought he would be the one experimenting it.

At least, not in a way he didn’t liked. 

It had happened. When Maze had made the bet with him, the thought of losing had never come across his mind. After all, how hard could it be to listen to a pop radio show for third six hours in a row? He had been pretty used to similar beats in Hell.

Turns out, Hell could receive some improvement in the form of awful hosts and even more non-creative works of music. Works that as a devil that carefully handpicked the cream of the crop when it came to what played at Lux, and even more carefully chose what he would listen to during his free time, which, most of the time, were compositions of his he lent to masters of their craft. Listen to the adaptations Claude, Franz and so many others had never bothered him, either. 

This, on the other hand… tragic. He saw himself shutting it off after the third repetition of a tight schedule of terrible choices, and it had been less than a day of listening. 

Maze had laughed loudly at his defeat stance.

“Never thought I would see the Devil giving up on something.” She mused, standing close to the piano.

Nonchalantly, Lucifer fell on the couch, putting his feet up. 

“And I never thought you’d have to be concerned humans would be better at you in your own job, but now I am. If that’s how they are when they aren’t even trying, can you imagine what would be like if they  _ did _ ?”

Maze walked closer to him, looking up.

“Perhaps I should kidnap a few CEO’s and see what tricks they have up their sleeves.” She joked, creating a short snort out of the Devil. “Humans really can be impressible little shits, who would’ve thought?”

Lucifer cursed himself mentally. One random comment about how boring humanity could be turned into a bet that turned into a loss.

“Ok, Maze, what do you want? Or, better, let me rephrase it: Which of my cars do you want?”

She smirked.

“Nice try, but that’s not what I have planned for you this time.” Smug, she walked around the couch and turned her back to him, looking over the penthouse.

“What is it?”

“Torturing you is better than I expected, so I might just do that.”

“The cuffs are on the second drawer.” He pointed languidly at the direction of his bed and let a sigh, closing his eyes. “Just get over with.”

“Temptable, Lucifer, but would you shut the fuck up for a second and let me speak?”

He opened his eyes. Another sigh.   
“Sure.”

“I signed you for a six months full time human job, and you have to attend it every single day.”

Lucifer let a groan as he sat down.

“Am I going to be a stripper?”

“No.”

“Drug dealer?”

“No, Lucifer. The whole point is that it’s not going to be fun for you.” He heard her steps as she stood behind him and put an arm around him, letting a small, pastel color card glow. “Bet is bet, and you better honor it. No bullshit. You start tomorrow.”

She let the card drop to his lap and walked away.

He looked at the small square and cursed Maze’s creativity for a moment. He had never before considered bailing out, and it wasn’t going to be a flower shop that was going to defeat him.

He refused to let that happen.

*

Along with Lucifer, three humans worked at Camellia’s. The owner, a woman named Allyssa, who had been more than willing to help him out during his first day, and who help he had gladly accepted. At the end of his shift, he had helped her in return, in ways that benefited them both. Turns out her hands weren’t good at just tying up bouquets. 

Then there was William, who was working at the flower shop as a way to make ends meet as he finished his accountability course, being the one responsible for the economical side of the things. During his second day there, Lucifer had given him a blink and showed the man that it was never too late to figure out you are bisexual.

Finally, fresh out of college, there was Delilah, an aspiring singer and attendant there, who had been the exception along the group. They had not only fucked, but she had also asked a favor as to her career goals.

“I’ll be more than glad to help you after these six months go by.” He had said.

Getting along with everyone had made the job just a little less awful. It also helped that the thorns could not harm him, either.

A week had gone by when he realized that this would be like spending six months in someone else’s hell loop: it wasn’t directly painful, unless you took into consideration everything being painfully repetitive.

Until something shifted.

It had been his third week and a half when she had come across the doors for the first time, the sound of the wind chimes soft as the stranger had walked in. 

“Hello, hm, do you take requests?” It had not been her beautiful features or the lingering distinctive half hidden through her coat that had caught his eye, but her uncertainty. 

“Personally, I take all kinds of requests.” He grinned, before listening to a cough from Alyssa. Out of respect, he became more cordial. “Including flower arrangements, of course. What would you be looking for?”

“Cypress and aloe.” 

“That isn’t exactly… flowery.” Lucifer noticed, as he walked away from the corner and started to swiftly organize the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as she crossed one arm against her body. 

“I don’t need it to be.” She said, looking away from him. That sparkled his attention. He finished the bouquet and turned around to the counter, taking one of the delicate cards.

“Will you want a card? Only fifty cents extra.” 

She seemed to ponder over the simple request for far too long, but ended up nodding in agreement.

“Chloe Decker. Just so… They know where it came from.”

“No dedication?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I could write ‘my condolences’,” he suggested “after all, grief and death can only say so much.” Lucifer pointed out at the flowerless bouquet with a nod.

She looked puzzled for a moment, staring directly at him, her brow furrowed together. Chloe massaged the bridge of her nose before letting a sigh. 

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

He quickly wrote down the generic phrasing, before sorting out the payment, watching as the not so stranger quickly went away.

The second time she came there was a week later. 

Just as uncomfortable, Chloe Decker had asked for a bouquet of marigolds.

“Will you take the card?” He asked as he worked on the bow. 

“I suppose.”

He wrote the same note as before, and her face lightened in surprise.

“Do you remember all your clients names?”

“All names indeed, Chloe.” Her name was a caress between his lips. As she took the bouquet, she spoke.

“And what about yours?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He introduced, making a small, dramatic bow towards her direction. It took a little of the heaviness out of her face.

“Thank you for the flowers, Lucifer Morningstar?” On the other name, his name sounded like the butt of a joke. 

“No need to thank for what you’re paying, Chloe Decker.” He smiled at her, watching as she gave a small snort before going away.

The fifth time she had been there he started to get somewhat concerned as she requested for dried white roses.

“Indulge me,” he requested, as he worked on the bouquet “did you start requesting for flowers because of my silly commentary?”

“Which one of them? When I asked for red poppies or snowdrops?” She indulged, the beginning of a smile on her expression. At this point, Lucifer shifted his gaze away from his hands, not wanting to pretend that he needed to look at the mechanical movement when she was around. When she didn’t looked miserable she was breathtaking, he had realized. 

What wouldn’t he give to give her a night that would make her forget whatever worried her…

“That first time, with the aloe.” He clarified. 

“Oh, right,” she seemed more relaxed around him now, less concerned about the world outside the flower shop. “no, actually. I didn’t really cared, honestly.” Chloe hid a laugh, but he caught it, stopping his work and placing a hand in front of his heart.

“Now you’ve offended me. How can you not care about what I have to say?” He mocked.

“Because all that you say is so crucial to my life, isn’t it, Lucifer?” She joked in return, using the exact same tone. 

“It should be. I know one thing or two about leading a fun life, and you look like you need some advice on how to do that.”

He got back to the flowers, she rolled her eyes, but remained silent. Lucifer acknowledged her silence and delivered the flowers. 

“Thanks.” She said, more as a goodbye. 

“Attending to your needs is my pleasure, Chloe.” It had not been the first time when he had flirted with her, nor the first time she took it as a joke. “Hope next time you’ll tell me why do you need so many flowers with so many similar meanings.”

Her expression gloomed.

“That’s… a long story.”

“Let’s set a date, then.” He flashed a smile at her, and almost laughed at how she seemed to get caught on her own breath for a moment.

However, she took a long glance at him and… nodded.

“Perhaps we will, Lucifer.”

With that, she went away.

Lucifer wasn’t one to wish ill on anyone, but he hoped she would not take too long to walk through these doors again.

For better or for worse, she didn’t, although it had been her biggest hiatus since her first arrival.

“When is your lunch break?” She inquired him as soon as he crossed her eye.

“Whenever you need it to be, of course. WIll you finally pour out all of your secrets?”

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“As if you haven’t already googled me or something.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He put his uniform away and wavered to Alyssa. “For the next hour I’m all yours. Where you will take me?”

“There’s a nice coffee across the street.”

“I should warn you that’s dreadfully boring for a first date.”

“Take it or leave it.” 

“Oh, I’d take all of you, but so publicly? I didn’t knew you had it in you!”

“You’re… unbelievable.” 

They crossed the street together, both of them having a similar direction on their thoughts, as to how it was possible that this friendship had happened over such shortspan, over these circumstances. 

“You, the carefully-picking-different-flowers-with-the-same-morbid-meanings, is calling me, unbelievable?” He mocked, as they walked into the coffee shop and sat by the window. 

“I understand you wanting to know more about me giving the nature of the flowers I’ve been requesting, but it’s not like this doesn’t go two ways.”

“Is this your way of saying you want me to talk about myself? That’s delightful.”

“I’m just curious,” her hands fidget over the table “as how a man called Lucifer Morningstar ended up selling flowers. Isn’t that, like, a stage name or something?”

“God’s given, I’m afraid.” He winked at her. “As to how I’m into this situation, I lost a bet, which is far shorter than whatever lead you to there.”

“Yeah, it is.” They called the waitress and made their requests, watching the lady walk away before Chloe started to speak. “I work at the LAPD.” Her voice went down a notch. “The flowers… I… I feel like it’s my duty to see our mistakes. Our failings. Every person I’ve let down, so to speak. So I usually go to their funerals, or, when I can’t attend those, their graves.”

“That’s… very sympathetic of you.” Lucifer admitted. “Most people would just let it go.”

“I know.” She sighed. “And I should. At least, that’s what my coworkers say. But I just… can’t. If I don’t do something,... it’s worse, somehow.”

“Take it from the devil, you should really work on easing this guilt before it takes you to the grave.” He gives a pause. She raises a brow, not surprised at his jokes. This wasn’t the first time a devil or two had slipped into the conversation. The first had been when she requested for asphodels, and he had mentioned how that sounded awfully as one of his sister’s names, Asmodeus. She had not seen the connection, personally. “That doesn’t sound like a long story to me, but if that’s your excuse to take me out I’ll request you to go over each one of your cases. On my bed, preferably.”

She chuckled, her gaze going over him, and suddenly serious. Without the soft pink apron of his uniform covering him, Chloe was all too aware of the body in front of her, the elegant clothing and dazzling appearance… For all he talked, there was an edge of curiosity that sparkled in her.

Curiosity. Yeah, she could keep telling herself that in front of that hell of a man.

“You know what they say about men that only talk…” She provoked.

“Rest assured, I’m no man. And if you worry about my abilities, allow me to prove you wrong.”

“ ‘I’m no man’? “ She quoted. “Don’t you ever drop the devil act, or now you are going to tell me about the forbidden fruit as well?”

He laughed at her cynicism.

“As if you think it was a man that would have discovered the orgasm.” He leaned over the table. “I’m not really a metaphorical question, but we can go more in depth about that… at my bed, preferably.”

“Preferably.” She scoffed, but fell silent, locked in his gaze. Did she really care if he spoke insanities and things she didn’t understand half of the time?

Would she really care about that if all his jokes weren’t just that? She didn’t think so.

“Is that a yes?” He woke her from her stupor. 

“Perhaps it is.” 

His hand crossed across the table, his fingertips lightly tracing the back of her hand. The touch was like flames licking their way across her skin, and she looked at him, wondering if he felt the same thing. 

“You seem like you don’t want to stop at the perhaps, Detective.”

“You said you didn’t google me.” She joked.

“It was a honest guess.” He admitted. “Good to see my instincts are intact.” A pause. “Are you avoiding what I just said, Detective?”

“I….” 

He leaned even closer and, as if he had a gravitational pull, Chloe saw herself leaning closer to him in return. 

“What is it that you truly desire?” She really didn’t care what words he was saying, her mind only focused on his voice. That alone was able to create shivers down her spine when said with that intensity.

“What?” 

He turned his head to the side, and smiled.

“So you’re a complex one. Well, I guess you’ll tell me everything later.”

“I--”  _ I think that if I go with you, our mouths will be too busy to discuss anything.  _ Is what she was close to say, when a cough from up above brought her attention to the real word.

She was at a coffee shop, flirting with the guy who sold her flowers. She was surrounded by people and had forgotten about that. A waitress had brought her attention to the real word.

Her cheeks burned. 

“Our coffee machine broke. I’m sorry.”

Chloe nodded, absentmindedly. The waitress apologized once more, before going away.

Lucifer turned to Chloe, a devilish smile across his face.

“You were saying?” And his eyes burned into her. 

“Are you always so provocative?” She effused. 

“Do you think I am?”

“I didn’t really thought about that before. You know, being too busy guilt tripping myself over every mistake the entire police department did.”

He briefly laughed as he stood up, holding his hand towards her.

“Allow me to draw you to your own conclusions while you forget every single worry of your life, and perhaps, your name, in the process.” He grinned. 

Chloe grabbed his hand. She had never before been the one night stand type of woman, but Lucifer had woken something in her that she had buried inside her for a long, long time.

“Shouldn’t you go back to work?”

He grinned, leading their out, a part of his mind trying to understand how one mere touch of this woman was leaving him so helpless, how her gaze made him want to eat her out in the middle off the cafe, trying to puzzle what about her had drawn him as it was.

“There are more important things for us to worry about.”

And there were.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues in this one. I wrote it when the new episodes had dropped but didn't feel like posting until now, because it was more of a writing exercise than anything else, really. I thought someone could like, though, so here it is.  
> (if you want to complain or see if I have something in store regarding to fanfiction, I made a tumblr under the same name as my account!)


End file.
